


go over the edge

by ruined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott McCall, Fucking Machines, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentioned Derek Hale/Scott Mccall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: "Just one more, baby," Stiles encourages, running a hand through Scotts sweaty hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping. Instead I'm writing porn on my phone. You're welcome. 
> 
> Title is from a One Directon song. Never Enough, to be exact. You're welcome.

__"Just one more, baby," Stiles encourages, running a hand through Scott's sweaty hair.

Scott whines, high and loud, hips twitching in time with the dick driving into him. Stiles has it on the highest setting now, and its mesmerising to see how Scott just takes it, ass stretching around the fake cock so well - Stiles's own dick throbs, wanting nothing more than to replace the cock with his own, feel Scott's muscles fluttering around him.

Another night. Scott had specifically asked for this, and he so rarely does, content to let Stiles take the lead. Tonight is different. Stiles supposes it's because the full moon is near, but tonight Scott needed something Stiles can't give him. With Derek out of town, it's up to the machine to fuck Scott the way he wants.

"Do- don't think I can," Scott whines, but his hips are already starting to twitch, finding a better angle, eager to obey even though he's already come twice since they started.

"You can," Stiles replies, reaching for the remote in the pocket of his sweatpants. He slows down the machine a little, and sets it to vibrate. Scott moans, and if he were still human, Stiles would be worried about how his chest is heaving, breathing coming out heavy and loud in the quiet room. "I know you can. Just one more, Scotty."

Scott goes completely silent as he comes, shooting weakly onto his stomach. His body arches, tensing then goes completely lax as Stiles slows the machine until it stops.

Stiles gets a damp washcloth while Scott catches his breath, careful to stay on his line of sight, lest Scott thinks he left him alone.

"You did so good," Stiles praises, as he wipes Scott down. There's no way Scott is moving anytime soon; Stiles can see his legs are shaking slightly as he moves up the bed, letting the cock slip out of him.

Scott glows at the praise, tilting his head for a kiss. Stiles obliges for a moment, before moving so he can massage Scott's thighs, check his hole.

"You did so good," Stiles repeats, and Scott lets his legs fall open for Stiles to crawl between, tug him up for another kiss. "I love you."

Scott bumps their noses together. "Love you."

 


End file.
